Madness
by EroticNerd
Summary: He never noticed her before she started frequently showing up everywhere in the prison. She grew up and became a woman along the way. He felt drawn to her and she wasn't playing shy. She was going to get her way and seduce him or he was going to just have his way with her first.


**Madness**

**Type: **One Shot

**Pairing: **Daryl D. /Beth G.

**Category:** Romance

**Rating:** M [For Sexual Stuff and Things]

**Summary: **He never noticed her before she started frequently showing up everywhere in the prison. She grew up and became a woman along the way. He felt drawn to her and she wasn't playing shy.

Beth Greene was no longer a baby and everyone in the prison was starting to realize from the first time she went on a supply run to when she took care of baby Judith. She had slowly become an asset to the group and was making her presence known. She started off very subtly of course and went from the shy eighteen year old who thought she had nothing to live for to a beautiful woman who was able to take care of herself and not just depend on everyone.

She first learned to cook from Carol and brought her own knowledge to the table and she was already taking care of Judith with the blessing of Rick. He loved his daughter so much but she needed a woman in her life and Judith came naturally to Beth. She would wake up in the middle of a night for a feeding or knew when to take her outside for a short walk. Judith was growing slowly and a healthy baby girl. She was Beth's pride and joy.

Maggie had taught Beth how to fight after and was able to kill anything in front of her whether it was a walker or a human. It was to her advantage she looked young and innocent and no one would suspect that she could take a knife and butcher you in a minute. Michonne had taught her how to use her katana. Beth was a wiz at that but her shot still wasn't too good. She much preferred a katana or straight up bow and arrow. She couldn't understand how people were so good with head shots though. Something about physically releasing the arrow or getting it into their head without having to rely on the barrel of a gun was reassuring to her.

She slowly went out onto supply runs and then helped when Maggie and Glenn were taken by the governor. She wanted to kill him but refrained when rick told her to just focus on her sister. Beth Greene was a mystery that no one could figure out. She was sweet and kind to some and cold and a wicked woman to others.

It probably was because when Maggie and Glenn were taken she was captured but only or a day but the things they did to her within that day had hardened her heart to the idea of love being left in humanity. No one knew about it she just said that they banged her up a little. Her face was sporting a nice black eye but in time it would heal and she would be where she was now.

She was sitting out in the prison yard with Judith doing the airplane with her and picking Daisy's. She smiled and kissed the baby on the forehead and looked around to see a few walkers that were at the gate but she paid them no mind. She couldn't help get the feeling that she was being watched though. She looked around again and up at the guard tower but it was just Carol up there and she wasn't looking her way.

What she didn't know was that Dixon was at the corner smoking away like a chimney trying to figure her out. His calloused fingers against the paper cigarette He would smoke and take a deep breath before blowing out the smoke. Nicotine lingered against his lips and he squinted his eyes to see the little blonde and ass kicker in the field. She held her close to her heart and walked back towards the prison. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it putting it out. He huffed and started to clean his crossbow.

"The way you look at that girl, looks like she's something to eat" Michonne said smirking at Daryl.

"Maybe she is" he muttered and looked back up at the blonde who was laughing and blowing raspberries against ass kicker's stomach.

"Just don't let her father hear you say that" Michonne spoke lowly and walked past him towards where Merle was sitting and drinking. His brother had gotten him out of a lot of shit but there was no way his brother could help him with the thoughts running through his head about Beth.

He couldn't help but imagine her soft pink lips wrapped around him or the way his hand could grip her hair while she went down on him. He could just see it in his head, the way her head would be thrown back and her back arched while he slammed into her countless times. He groaned at the image and felt a familiar tightening in his pants.

Beth was walking this way so he set the crossbow in front of him and tried to lean against the wall of the prison.

"Hey Daryl" she replied sweetly and kissed Judith's head.

"Hey Beth" he mumbled and tried to cover up as much as possible so she didn't notice but it was probably no use since her eyes lowered slightly and saw the tightened bulge in his pants. Beth blushed but she certainly was no virgin. The way she saw Daryl though was completely different than any other man at the camp but she knew that he was probably into one of the older women.

"Need help" she said boldly and was surprised by her own voice.

"Looking to lend a hand?" Daryl replied and tried to keep a smirk on his face but inside he was mumbling like an idiot.

"Maybe more than that" she smiled and walked away with Judith on her hip. He cussed and slammed his forearm against the brick wall and leaned his head down after she had gotten inside the prison.

When Beth came in she put Judith down for her nap and quickly went into Maggie's cell to talk to her. Maggie always knew what to do and she wasn't stupid like every other woman and knew Beth was growing up and starting to have urges like this. Beth wasn't a stranger to using her own assets to help her out in that department.

"Maggie" Beth whispered and Maggie looked up and smiled patting the bed.

"What's wrong Beth?" Maggie asked putting down her book, giving Beth her full attention which no one seemed to do before until now.

"I started to…well I…you know how it was with Glenn?" Maggie nodded as Beth spoke "Well I'm starting to have those feelings for someone who I shouldn't feel anything for..." she trailed on till Maggie cut her off.

"You want to sleep with Daryl?"

"How did you know? And be quiet about this" Beth tried to hush her.

"Everyone knows. We're all just waiting for you two to fuck each other's brains out pretty much. Glenn bet me that you wouldn't come to your senses for another week but I had a good feeling about you. Ya'll stares at each other nonstop now. Ever since you went on that first run and shot that walker in cold blood in front of him. I think he likes a woman who takes charge" Maggie giggled and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a few condoms and placed them in Beth's hands.

"So what do I do?" Beth asked.

"You give him what he wants, you tease him till he begs sweetie. _Didn't I teach you anything…first thing you have to do…?"_

Beth took Maggie's advice and made her presence known around camp towards him. When he went on runs then so did her and no one objected. Their watch duty was mainly together when Judith wasn't demanding her attention but she didn't mind. She would protect Judith with her life. She started wearing smaller things around camp and her father didn't seem to notice much and it didn't bother him at all which was surprising to her.

She spotted Daryl smoking out by his post and decided to take Maggie's second advice to heart _"…let him teach you something…" _She walked over there with determination in her small shorts and tight tank top. Her boots were muddied but it just added to the character of the outfit she thought.

"Daryl" She called and he turned his head mouth slightly ajar. He was caught off guard by how she was looking. You could see her toned legs and slight amount of skin above her shorts. Her collar bone was exposed and she wasn't wearing a bra which was clear according to the headlights she was supporting. He internally groaned and took another hit off of his cigarette.

"What yeh want?" he asked trying to keep his composure.

"Teach me how to use that thing?" Beth asked and his eyes narrowed. Why would she want to use this? He wondered

"I just think it would be a useful skill and I already use a bow and arrow" She replied and stepped a bit closer to him till her foot was right up against his.

"A' right" He said and walked over towards the fence, her right hot on his heels. He picked a secluded place where no one would be able to see them if they weren't looking for them. The only person able to see them would be Michonne up in the guard tower.

Walkers were outside the gate and moaning trying to get to them. Daryl walked over and just stabbed two of them in the head and they dropped like flies, he didn't flinch and pulled the knife from their heads. He set up a target against the side of the guard tower and walked over to Beth and pulled the crossbow from his back. He held it out in front of him.

"Yeh hold it like this and get your stance wide, bend your knees slightly and aim. Both eyes open" He muttered and she nodded trying to keep a straight face. She took the crossbow from him and tried to aim it but he just glared down at her and kicked her legs open with one of his.

"Said wide stance" Daryl whispered in her ear and Beth bit her lip and held up the crossbow again but this time he wrapped his arms around her and helped position the crossbow in front of her. Her back was against his chest and their breathing slowly synced up. He pressed his one leg between hers to keep her stance strong. He was bent slightly and so was she. She fit tight against him and he kept his face close to the side of hers.

"Now both eyes open and aim" He mumbled and she was breathing a bit heavier. She could feel him against her ass and aimed for the target. She knew she would hit it. Both of her eyes were open and when he whispered release she ground her ass into him and let go of the arrow. It went through the air and right to the target. His arms still held the crossbow but she let go and turned around to face him.

"That was great Daryl!" her arms wrapped around his neck and the crossbow lowered against her lower back.

"Thank you" she smirked and ducked out from under his arms and started to walk away from him. He was growling as she walked away so easily. He was hard and wanted to push her up against the wall and fuck her till she screamed his name over and over again. He wanted everyone to know that she was his. He threw his back against the tower and sat down on the grass and let his head fall back against the tower.

He couldn't wait to get release at least tonight when he wasn't on duty and he could take a shower.

Beth gave Maggie thumbs up when she entered the prison and went straight to Judith. She rocked Judith and whispered sweet nothings to her and the baby cooed. She was so excited to be back in the Prison with her as much as she liked her time teasing Daryl.

Night was falling and Judith had fallen asleep against Beth's chest. She smiled and put her down for her long night sleep. Judith finally slept through the night for the past month and Beth was able to sleep through a night.

She grabbed a towel from her cell and hummed as she walked into the shower. Michonne came out in a towel with Merle behind her. She gave Beth a little wink and Beth just scrunched up her nose. Michonne and Merle being together was something she didn't expect but they were hard to separate. Michonne was a tough proud woman and Merle liked them rough for sure. When they first fucked Beth caught them in the woods and that was a day she'd love to have bleached from her mind.

Beth swayed and turned on her shower and dropped her towel on the small stool outside of her stall. This wasn't a prison that had two sets of showers so there was only one for both men and women and they had to co-habitat. Everyone sort of just ignored each other when taking showers and tried to be as polite as possible.

Beth went under the spray letting her head fall back and the spray hit her hair and face when she heard a noise. She stepped from her stall and peaked over into the next one and it was empty. She slowly walked and looked through the next stall but nothing. Another moan came from the last stall, it sounded throaty and it excited her slightly. It sounded like him she thought to herself but she wasn't so sure.

The night air was cold and her nipples hardened against the cool air. Her chest was covered with her long blonde hair though for as much as it could be considered covered. She peaked around the corner of the stall and sure enough what she saw her knees buckle.

Daryl had one hand braced against the side of the shower wall and his other hand was wrapped around his member rubbing himself violently almost. Soon it was his forearm against the wall and his breathing was becoming quickened. His forehead was against his arm and Beth let out a moan and quickly covered her mouth when Daryl's eyes snapped up to meet hers. He didn't stop jerking himself off though. In fact seeing her only fueled his ministrations on himself and he wanted to feel release more. Beth was blushing pink against her light porcelain skin.

She examined his body and saw his muscles straining and water dripping down onto his arms and slightly his back. She wanted to lick every water drop off of him.

"I'm…sorry" but before she could say anything more Daryl stopped and walked towards her like a predator hunting its prey. Beth backed up slowly against the wall and he was face to face looking down at her.

"Why won't you just leave me be" he said more to himself than to her. He pressed up against her pinning her to the wall and tugged her face to look up at his and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She didn't respond at first, due to the shock, but soon became an active participant of kissing him. His tongue swept her lips and his hands moved down her body to cup her firm breasts. His calloused thumb rubbing against the hardened skin of her nipple.

Daryl moved one of his hands down cupping her wet sex. He pushed a finger inside her and almost came when he felt her tightness closing around on his finger. Beth moaned against his mouth and pressed further against him arching her back. He kissed her neck and jaw and she was seeing stars.

"Fuck Daryl please" she begged and he just slammed her against the wall again.

"Please what?" He asked cockily bringing his face so they were nose to nose. He curled his finger when it entered her and rubbed just right hitting her sweet spot. She quivered and let her head hit the wall of the showers.

"I want you" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Mm how do you want me?" He muttered against her skin and pressed his erection against her hip grinding against her trying to relieve some of the pressure he felt.

"I want your dick. I want it inside of me" Beth whispered, if you weren't as close as he was to her no one would have caught it. He wasn't a patient man, never was, and hearing that only spurred him on. There was a table that held some of the supplies for the showers. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked her over to the table that was against the wall and pushed everything off of it laying her down on the table. He licked his thumb and rubbed her clit while she withered under him from the pleasure. Her panting could match his from just a few minutes ago.

He grabbed hold of his dick and teased her lower lips and slowly slid the head of his dick inside of her. She gasped and he bent over her keeping her arms above her head as she pressed her breasts to his chest.

"Please" she asked one last time and he slammed into her. She kept her knees bent and on the table trying to keep her wide she wanted him deeper inside of her. Daryl was in heaven sinking inside of her. With every thrust he was so much closer to feeling his release. He rubbed her clit with one hand and kept her arms above her head with the other. He leaned down and attacked her breasts with his mouth sucking on each nipple and giving it the right amount of treatment before switching to the other one. She was almost as tight as a virgin and he hadn't been with a virgin long before the world went to shit.

Something about him being with Beth made it all the more enticing. He finally let go of her hands and she sat up on her elbows while he hooked his arm around Beth and pushed her leg up further penetrating her deeper. He slammed into her roughly and all you could hear in the showers was wet skin slapping against skin. The occasional grunt and Beth moaning out his name with every thrust like it was a prayer she needed to memorize.

He pulled her other leg up and she lay down against the table and he let them hang over his shoulders. His hands gripped onto her hips as he pumped his dick inside of her. She could feel her pussy beginning to tighten and she knew she was almost there.

"Cum in me please" she begged. Daryl wanted it to last but her request was something he wanted to give her every day. He pulled out of her and repositioned her legs to be around his waist once again and slid right into her and pounded away like a wild man who hadn't had a woman in a long time. She yelled his name into the silent night and they knew everyone in the prison could hear them. It made it all that more exciting or Beth. She didn't want anyone to try anything with him. Finally after he bit her neck and sucked on it she came. Her orgasm ran through her like waves crashing against the rocks. Daryl felt her tighten around him milking his dick. He slammed into her one last time and growled into her neck when he emptied himself inside of her.

"Fuck!" He screamed into her neck and they were sweaty and panting against the table. He collapsed partly onto of her as much as he could with standing up. Her breasts were soft and warm against his chest and her sweet lips against the side of his face. He slid out of her after a few minutes of bliss and cracked his back. Beth stayed still, in shock she actually had done what she wanted. The smile was plastered on her face and she stretched out, she knew she would be sore tomorrow.

"Can we do it again?" she sat up excitedly on her side and looked at Daryl.

"Wha?" He was confused and looked at her. She wanted to do it again now? He was barely recovering from that but his dick had other things in mind. It was still slightly hard at the thought of them doing that again.

"Well I mean this wasn't a onetime thing?" Beth back tracked and lay down on the table with her head against her arm.

"Nah wasn't a onetime thing. Yer mine" He walked over and gently stroked her hair. He wasn't a man who enjoyed PDA but there was no one here. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend or a wife or something like that especially now just someone and Beth was that.

"You're mine?" she asked and sat up a bit and he sat down on the table with her.

"Yeh you know…like how Michonne is Merles and Merle is Michonnes. None of that childish shit" He muttered and Beth nodded and leaned up kissing the side of his lips.

Beth didn't worry about getting pregnant. When she was 16 she found out that she couldn't have children due to complications from a brutal attack that had happened at prom when she was invited by a senior. Maggie knew about this and didn't worry about her baby sister on that level. Beth washed up with Daryl and instead of going back to her room she went up to his perch and slept with him all night. In the morning everyone knew what had happened but no one said a word except Hershal who told Daryl not to fuck with his baby girl.

They nearly did it every day when he wasn't hunting and she wasn't with Judith or out on a run. The governor came but after they shot at him he left in fear. The world wasn't at peace but it was good enough for her. They never would get married or be considered boyfriend or girlfriend but they were each other's and that's the only thing that mattered. People regarded them as a couple and the new people who came in knew instantly not to try anything with either. Daryl was intimidating and didn't hesitate to kiss her roughly in front of new men and Beth was a firecracker staking her claim on him.

War was going to happen soon and they needed to be prepared for the worst and hopefully it would be alright in the end.


End file.
